fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Becket
Michael Becket is the protagonist of F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin and a major supporting character in F.E.A.R. 3. He is the deuteragonist of the F.E.A.R. series. He is an operative of a Delta Force unit codenamed Dark Signal. __TOC__ Monolith Timeline F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin It's hard to speculate what Becket's personality is like prior to the events of F.E.A.R. 3, due to the fact that in F.E.A.R. 2, just like the Point Man, when serving as the player protagonist, he never speaks, that is, until F.E.A.R. 3. According to Doctor York's reports, Becket struggled in School, however has excelled in the military, and this can be confirmed considering all the events that Becket has to go through in F.E.A.R. 2. It appears that Michael Becket has always possessed intense focus and reflexes, as he was always "the best of the best", as stated by the developers, however it is undetermined if his natural abilities were always like those of the F.E.A.R. Point Man. In F.E.A.R. 2, Becket's 'extreme reflexes' are only activated after he undergoes his Awakening process at the hands of Genevieve Aristide's scientists. The multiple surgeries performed on Becket likely included procedures similar to those which gave the Point Man his superhuman reflexes, especially considering that Becket benefits from Armacham reflex injectors just like the Point Man does. During the course of F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin, Becket undergoes a surgical procedure which supposedly will attune his psychic profile to Alma Wade. Apparently, he and his squad are unknowingly a part of a new Armacham Technology Corporation Project, codenamed Harbinger. Originally intended to produce candidates for Replica telepathic commanders without requiring Alma to bear a pregnancy, Harbinger has the side effect of making its subjects psychically sensitive to Alma's "presence." Michael repeatedly encounters Alma Wade throughout Project Origin - it is unknown exactly why Alma takes more interest in Michael than in any of the other Harbinger candidates, but it may be due to Becket's overall "Outstanding" qualities (physical, mental, and psychic). Alma appears to Becket more often than any of the other major characters - save the Point Man from F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. Most of Becket's physical appearance (in F.E.A.R. 2) has been shown as concept art from the official community site of Project Origin. The player is not aware directly of Becket's appearance beyond his hands and feet, except for two points: his reflection can be seen in a bathroom mirror in the school and his face is visible in a hallucination in the operating theatre where the player battles Abominations: he has short, brown hair and wears his visor which appears to be green. His outfit appears to consist of regular military attire including gloves but with short sleeves underneath his armor, leaving his biceps and forearms bare except for his elbow pads. In one of Becket's concept arts, he appears to have brown hair and brown military outfit, like in the game, however in the concept art of the Dark Signal members (which includes him, as well), he has black hair and a black outfit. In F.E.A.R. 3, Becket's appearance is very similar to the Dark Signal concept art: short, black hair and black military outfit, despite being brown in the second game. The reasons for this are unknown. In F.E.A.R. 3, Becket's face also shows a good amount of scars and scratches: an appropriate character design, considering all of the events that he went through in F.E.A.R. 2. Michael Becket, like the rest of his squad, is the result of Project Harbinger's selection process. As an "Outstanding" candidate, Becket possesses great psychic sensitivity, which is amplified further when his mind is linked to Alma's. As their minds merge, she begins to develop an obsessive affection for him, causing a third form of a healthy, attractive woman to develop, possibly in order to be more appealing to him. When she finally corners him in a rare moment of victory, she spares his life. Ultimately, Becket and Keira Stokes, on the advice of Snake Fist, attempt to use an Armacham telepathic amplifier to strengthen Becket's own abilities enough so that he can destroy Alma in a psychic battle. Before they can try, however, Genevieve Aristide arrives and, before shooting Stokes, explains she plans to use the device to contain Alma, with Becket as the bait. Aristide will then use the threat of Alma as leverage to regain her position at Armacham. Alma arrives before Aristide can seal the device and blows her back into the railing. She then turns her attention on Becket, while changing form. She establishes a psychic bond with him, which sends his mind into a hallucination where he fights off Phantom apparitions of Harold Keegan, who is outraged by the fact that Alma cares more for Becket than himself. During this battle Alma violently rapes Becket while she keeps his mind locked in the hallucination so he cannot fight back. At the end of the hallucination-battle, Becket is apparently sealed inside the device, but Alma has escaped. This is shown when, in another hallucination, Alma appears before him: she is now heavily pregnant, having conceived a baby with him while he was strapped to the chair, fighting Keegan. She then proceeds to pick up Becket's left hand and put it on her stomach, to prove that the child is indeed his. Becket can hear the child whisper "Mommy", as she smiles and leans in towards Becket. F.E.A.R. 3 Michael Becket makes a return in F.E.A.R. 3, apparently being held captive by Armacham Technology Corporation. Contrary to what many fans believed prior to the release of the game, Becket is quite sane, sans the fact that he is extremely angry over the events that had transpired over him. He does not seem to have any feelings for Alma Wade at all, since he was raped by her. At the end of Interval 04, a F.E.A.R. medic Jin Sun-Kwon, who is rescued by Point Man, shows the former F.E.A.R. operative the camera-feed of Becket, trapped inside the amplifier (probably taken right after the events of the second game). Becket, while still trapped, reveals Alma's obsession with him, his rape and her pregnancy with his child, to Armacham, who after hearing this almost immidiately open the amplifier and apprehend him, believing that he is the key to finding Alma and her new child. Throughout the game, it becomes clear that in order to stop Alma, the Sergeant is needed (although how he would manage to subdue Alma is never explained directly within the game). Point Man, backed by Paxton Fettel, rushes to reach him. During the course of Interval 07, Becket can be seen repeatedly locked up in a booth and being transported by the Armacham Phase Commanders. At the very end of the Interval, after killing all of the Armacham guards who were preparing to transport Becket out of the city, the two brothers finally reach him. While the Pointman is unlocking the booth, Becket asks the Point Man who is he. After seeing a hallucination which involves Alma, Becket, to his horror, realizes who the Point Man is. After the Point Man unlocks the booth Fettel possesses him to find out more information about him. While possessed, Fettel reveals Becket's past life to the Point Man. Becket tries to resist Fettel's possession, while realizing the Point Man's identity. Becket is angry at the Point Man, claiming that it's because of him that he is in the situation in which he is now. Fettel takes control over Becket's body again and confirms the conception of the new sibling, after which he throws up. After reclaiming his body for a brief moment, Becket warns the Point Man to kill the "filthy maggot that grows inside her", claiming desperately that it cannot be allowed to live. The Sergeant meets his brutal death as Fettel explodes his body from the inside, ending his life. As in accordance to Doctor York's reports, Becket is shown to have a great deal of psychic power, as evidenced by his remarkable resistance to Fettel's mind control. Trivia * Called "Bucket" or "Becky" by Redd Jankowski. * Just like the F.E.A.R. Point Man, when serving as protagonist, Becket never talks, that is, until F.E.A.R. 3. * In F.3.A.R. Michael Becket is voiced by Robin Atkin Downeshttp://www.fearfans.com/forum/showpost.php?p=485343&postcount=10 References Category:Characters Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Characters Category:Dark Signal Category:F.E.A.R. 3 Characters